This invention relates to a mortise and bevel cutter which is particularly adapted for cutting automobile body side molding and similar long strips of material. For purposes of example and illustratiion, this application will refer to molding of the specific type used for providing a decorative and protective trim on the sides of automobiles and other vehicles. Ordinarily, this type of body side molding is constructed of a hard plastic or rubber material which has a flat side with a strong adhesive which is protected by a peel-off strip until the molding is ready for application to the vehicle. When applied to the vehicle, the exposed surface of the molding usually includes a textured portion and one or more decorative metallic strips.
Body side molding of the type described above is applied to automobiles during their manufacture. Subsequently, if the vehicle is wrecked or damaged and sheet metal repair or replacement required, a length of body side molding must be applied to the new body work after it has been installed, sanded and painted. Usually, the side molding extends along substantially the entire side of the vehicle. Therefore, it must be divided into sections corresponding to the breaks at each door. Depending upon the position of the molding on the side of the vehicle and the angle at which the door seam extends, a mitered and/or beveled end must be cut onto the side molding at the exact length required to match the door of body panel. Insofar as is known, prior art application of body side molding in the manner described above is usually carried out simply by estimating the amount of angle and/or bevel required and manually cutting the angle and/or bevel with a razor blade or similar implement. Unless great care is taken, the finished product does not look professionally done and, in many cases, the customer will refuse the job and require that it be redone.